


How Can A Lesson On Cooking Lead To This?

by kyaorii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaorii/pseuds/kyaorii
Summary: Dean is bored, and Cas suggests that he teaches him how to cook. Long story short, they get tipsy and they open up to each other more than they ever thought they would.Originally uploaded to my Wattpad account (@kyaorii) on the 4th of April 2019.





	How Can A Lesson On Cooking Lead To This?

Dean Winchester's entire life revolved around hunting, and yet there he was, sitting alone in the bunker's kitchen at 11am sipping coffee. He had tried to convince Sammy to let him join him and his Mom on a hunt, or even Cas and Jack, but after another close encounter with death, his brother insisted that Dean stayed behind to, and I quote, 'relax'. Screw relaxing.

 

Against his brother's wishes, Dean had tried to search for a case he could handle by himself, but he gave up after an hour when he was close to throwing his laptop across the room in frustration. He had also tried to think of other things to do in the bunker: he had his 'Deancave' and its collection of movies; countless books to read; vinyls to listen to. Nothing really seemed all that appealing. But still, he was bored, achingly bored.

 

As Dean wallowed in his boredom, Castiel sauntered into the kitchen. His hair was dishevelled, as always, and there were some blood splatters on his tan trench coat - it wasn't his blood.

 

"Hello, Dean," Cas said, his low, gravelly voice startling Dean as he made his way over to the kitchen table.

 

"Hey Cas," Dean replied groggily, giving the angel a quick once-over to make sure he was okay. "Where's Jack?"

 

"He's in his room, resting," The angel said as he took a seat opposite Dean and leant against the table.

 

Dean nodded lazily and took a final sip of coffee. The conversation had ended almost as soon as it had started and Dean didn't really know what to say: small talk isn't his thing.

 

Always the one to state the obvious, Cas said, tilting his head puzzlingly, "You look... Bored."

 

Placing his empty mug down on the table, Dean sighed, "Of course I'm bored, Cas. Sammy left me here to 'relax.' Like I relax, ever."

 

"Is there anything I can do to help alleviate your boredom?" Castiel asked expectedly. Dean was family, and he wanted to assist him in any way he could. Besides, he enjoyed spending time with him.

 

"I'm not sure, Cas," Dean said, running a hand through his hair. He'd been thinking for hours and hadn't come up with anything mildly interesting to do; he doubted he could come up with anything on the spot right now.

 

Castiel pondered for a moment. He recalled how Dean enjoyed cooking, and despite being an angel who didn't need to eat, he was interested in cooking and the technicality of it. He got to watch over centuries as food evolved. It was incredible. And when he was human he got to experiment - he tried to put into practice what he had observed - but usually it ended badly.

 

"Dean," Cas proposed, leaning forward in his seat, "I'd like you to teach me how to cook."

 

Slightly taken-aback at Cas' unexpected request, Dean stuttered, "I- I can do that, sure... What do you want to learn to cook?"

 

"You seem to enjoy eating burgers frequently," Cas smiled fondly, "so I suppose I'd like to learn how to make them first." Castiel hadn't really expected Dean to accept, but he was glad he had, after all, Dean had seemed to perk up slightly.

 

Dean rose from his seat. "Well, we might need to make a trip to the store to get ingredients, but, yeah, sounds like a plan," he said, walking over to the fridge, placing his empty mug in the sink on the way. The fridge was pretty much empty, apart from some old takeaway leftovers and a six-pack of beer. Dean looked over at Cas and shrugged, "I guess we're going to the store then."

 

With Castiel following closely behind, Dean made his way to the entrance room and pulled on his favourite green jacket. After putting it on, he checked his pockets to ensure he had his money and car keys.

 

Just as Dean placed a foot on the first step towards the exit, he turned to Cas. "Wait a sec, Cas," Dean said before leaving the room. Dean returned holding a grey jacket and handed it to Cas. "You can't go out with a blood-splattered coat on, people might talk."

 

Castiel shrugged off his coat, flung it on the table, and put on Dean's jacket. It felt different - shorter - than what he was used to, but it was comfortable to say the least.

 

Dean couldn't help but stare at him: the slacks, shirt and cotton jacket combo would have looked ridiculous on anyone else, but somehow Cas looked really goddamn attractive. Maybe it was because it was his jacket that he was wearing; maybe it was just because Dean was in love with him; he could wear clown shoes for all he cared and he'd still think he was hot. "You can keep it," Dean murmured, turning away from Cas and making his way up the stairs, trying his hardest to hide the embarrassing blush that had spread across his freckled face. The two of them left the bunker and drove in the Impala to the nearest store.

 

After purchasing all the ingredients they needed to make burgers, and another pack of beers just in case, they returned to the bunker. Cas helped Dean carry the shopping bags to the kitchen and they both unpacked the contents onto the worktop. Then, Dean freed himself of his jacket and took the pack of beers to the fridge, placing it inside before taking two cold bottles from the other pack. Twisting the caps off and taking a swig from one of the bottles, Dean meandered back over to the worktop next to Cas and handed him the other other bottle.

 

"First of all," he started, placing his bottle down on the worktop and searching the drawers, "we need to cut the tomatoes and lettuce." Dean found a knife and placed it on the cutting board, along with a tomato, before sliding it over to Cas.

 

Cas had a drink of beer and placed the bottle down before taking off his jacket and walking over to hook it over one of the stools. Making his way back to the counter, he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up.

 

"Y' think you, an 'Angel Of The Lord,' can handle cutting a few tomatoes?" Dean asked sarcastically, grabbing his own knife and cutting board and starting to slice the lettuce.

 

Cas took off his tie and placed it on the counter behind him. Picking up the knife, he smirked, "I don't see why not." He began to slice the tomato with skill and precision, which Dean didn't expect, considering the angel's experiences with cooking in the past.

 

Dean was temporarily distracted by Castiel: his shirt was unbuttoned more than usual; his sleeves were rolled up, exposing his toned forearms; his strong hands were firmly gripping the tomato and knife as he sliced. An Angel Of The Lord, a soldier, was next to him, merely slicing a tomato, yet he looked so incredibly attractive. Everything about him in that moment screamed domesticity, and Dean felt his heart melt.

 

"What did you eat when you were human?" Dean asked, snapping himself out of it before he was caught gawking at the man standing next to him.

 

"Mostly microwave meals," Cas said, grabbing a second tomato and slicing it, "They have the instructions on the packaging which made it very convenient."

 

Dean chuckled as he finished cutting the lettuce, "I'm glad you got to experience the height of American food." He left the lettuce on the cutting board and grabbed a frying pan from the rack. He placed it on the hob, turned the knob to medium flame and lit the gas with his lighter. After pouring a generous amount of olive oil into the pan, Dean reached over Cas to get the pack of readymade burger patties, 'Don't tell Sammy,' and ripped the wrapper off. He placed three of the four patties in the pan and they began to sizzle.

 

Dean tapped Cas on the shoulder and gestured for him to look at the pan. "What I'm doing now is frying the burgers, medium heat, for a few minutes until they're nearly charred."

 

Cas nodded, not exactly understanding why they needed to be cooked at a medium heat not a high heat. 'Surely a higher temperature would cook them faster?' He thought.

 

It was clear why he had struggled with cooking in the past.

 

Leaving the burgers to fry, Dean returned to the worktop and fetched another frying pan and a packet of bacon. He repeated the steps he went through with the burgers to start the bacon cooking. By this time, Cas had finished cutting the tomatoes, way too many tomatoes, all the tomatoes, and was waiting for Dean to give him his next instruction. He was good at following instructions, or he used to be at least.

 

"Cas," Dean said as he retrieved a pair of tongs and used them to turn the sizzling bacon over, "could you grab that spatula and flip these burgers for me?"

 

The angel obliged, taking the spatula off the hook and sliding it under each burger individually and flipping them over.

 

"Nice work, SpongeBob. They shouldn't need much longer now."

 

Once the bacon and burgers had finished cooking, Dean turned off the hob. He asked Cas to grab three plates from the cupboard as he opened the pack of brioche buns they had bought earlier. Cas placed the plates on the worktop and Dean sliced three of the buns in half before placing each on their own plate.

 

Handing Cas one of the plates then opening a packet of grated cheese, Dean said, "Put the burger in first, then a couple slices of bacon, sprinkle some of this cheese on, put the tomato and lettuce on top, squirt on some BBQ sauce, and then bam you have yourself a burger."

 

Castiel followed Dean's instructions and constructed each burger meticulously. Dean couldn't help himself from smiling as he watched Cas. He'd only ever seen Cas as a soldier, and that was the Cas that he had fallen in love with, but now he was seeing a new side to Cas, the softer domestic side, and he felt himself falling even further for him. He was sure that the angel was completely oblivious to this, though.

 

Proudly, Cas held up two of the plates and smiled before handing Dean one of them. "There's yours, and I'll take this one to Jack," he said, and with that, Cas left the room.

 

Dean eyed the angel's behind as he left, getting a quick glance at what he can't see when he wears his trench coat. He then picked up his bottle of beer and took a seat at the table, taking a swig before biting a huge chunk out of the burger.

 

Cas returned and retrieved his burger from the worktop. Eating when you're an angel is a lot different to eating when you're a human, but he intended to try the burger anyway, even if it tasted of molecules. He took the seat opposite Dean, picked up the burger with both hands and took a bite out of it. Surprisingly, it tasted good, probably the best food he's ever tasted.

 

Chewing on his burger, Dean said, "'S good, isn't it?"

 

The angel nodded as a reply, not willing to stop eating even to just get a word out of his mouth.

 

Dean smirked to himself before wolfing down the rest of the burger. From the looks of it, Cas enjoyed his too as it was gone before he knew it.

 

"Dean," Cas practically moaned, "that was the best food I've ever had, and I'm a Celestial Being that's billions of years old."

 

"I'm glad," Dean chuckled, taking another sip of his beer. That might have just been the best compliment he's ever received, but he wasn't going to mention that.

 

Cas rose from his seat and collected their plates before meandering over to the sink and placing them inside. As he made his way back to sit at the table, he said, "Thank you, Dean, that was very educational."

 

Smiling gently at Cas, Dean replied, "It's no problem, Cas. I'm always down to cook."

 

"Next time," Cas paused, picking up his bottle of beer and taking a swig, "let's make risotto."

 

Out of all of humanity, Cas enjoyed spending time with Dean the most. He felt different with Dean than he did with anyone else, probably because of their 'profound bond,' but over time he has felt that it's evolved into something more than that, something more meaningful. Cas couldn't quite put his finger on what something more meaningful was exactly, but all he knew was that he could be happy with Dean in his company; he hoped Dean would feel the same.

 

"It might be a bit of a stretch, but I'll see what I can do," Dean smirked, before getting up to throw away the two empty bottles and fetch him and Cas another beer. He twisted the caps off and passed one of the bottles to him, their fingers gently grazing together.

 

Dean returned to his seat and moved his beer bottle so it collided with Cas' bottle with a clink. They both then took a swig. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a moment as they drank their beers. Earlier, Dean had felt a little flustered around Cas, but now he was onto his second beer and he felt a lot more relaxed.

 

"You know," Dean began, breaking the silence, "when we first met, I didn't expect for us to cook together."

 

"Well, you stabbed me in the chest, Dean," Castiel added.

 

Dean chuckled. "You came bursting in with lightning and shit. What did you expect me to do?"

 

"Not stab me."

 

"You know what I mean, Cas."

 

Dean took another swig of beer, and placed his bottle down on the table when he realised it was empty. "Anyway, what I was going to say was that I'm glad that things have turned out like this."

 

"So am I," Cas said, pausing to pour the rest of his beer down his throat before repeating, "so am I."

 

Dean made another trip to the fridge, but this time he brought all the beer that remained, which happened to be exactly 8 bottles, back over to the table with him.

 

In the space of a couple hours, they both had managed to finish off all the beer and had started drinking whiskey. Their high tolerances for alcohol meant that they weren't drunk, yet, but were slightly tipsy. It was enough to get them to open up a lot more though: they both laughed and joked about Sam and Mary and Jack and everything that's happened since they met all those years ago. It was nice. They had been out for drinks together before, but being at home, somewhere alone, was ten times better.

 

Dean had seen Cas smile before, on multiple occasions, but his smile when he laughed, genuinely laughed, was adorable. How could an angel as dangerous and intimidating as Castiel be so cute? What's more, Dean had him all to himself and he was too tipsy to care about hiding his recurring sultry glances at the angel's lips as he spoke.

 

And Cas, well he felt more connected to Dean than he had ever been before. Just sitting and talking like this seemed so personal, almost intimate, and he wasn't complaining.

 

Eventually, between them they had managed to finish the bottle of whiskey, and Dean could feel himself getting drowsy. He pushed himself to stand and gave Cas a quick wave, barely having the energy to bid him goodnight, before turning to leave. He felt Cas' hand grip tightly onto his arm, holding him back.

 

"Wait," Cas pleaded.

 

There was something in the tone of Cas' voice, like he was almost begging for him to stay with him, that caused Dean to lose every ounce of control he possessed.

 

'Fuck it,' Dean thought, a surge of energy rushing through his body as he turned back around to face Cas. He took the angel's face in both of his hands and leant down, smashing their lips together.

 

Initially, Castiel was surprised, his eyes wide open, but he soon relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. He grabbed a handful of Dean's t-shirt and pulled him in closer, so close that Dean was almost straddling him.

 

When they pulled away from each other, their eyes caught each other's gaze, green on blue, like how the sky meets with the earth.

 

It was only after the kiss that Cas realised what 'something more meaningful' actually was: he was in love with Dean Winchester.

 

Urged on by the sudden discovery of his feelings, Castiel pinned Dean back against the table and hungrily thrust his lips against his. His hands explored the span of Dean's torso, trying to document every inch of it with his fingertips.

 

'How can a lesson on cooking lead to this?' Dean thought as he melted into Cas' touch. He opened his mouth a fraction, providing the angel with an invitation to explore his mouth. With one hand resting on the table, Dean used his other hand to reach up and curl into Cas' mass of hair, forcing him to deepen the kiss.

 

Just as things were getting heated, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the kitchen.

 

"Thanks for the burger..." Jack said, sheepishly, the last word trailing off when he realised what he had just walked in on.

 

Startled by the sudden presence of a third person, the two quickly pulled away from each other.

 

Cas, adjusting his clothes and trying to act as natural as possible, replied, "It's no problem, Jack." His voice sounded rougher than usual, mostly because he had been tonguing Dean's mouth only moments ago.

 

Dean could barely look Jack in the eye he was that goddamn embarrassed. What if he and Cas had gotten further? Jack would have had to wash his eyes out with bleach.

 

"I'm- I'm gonna go to bed," Dean stammered, swaying a little as he made his escape out of the kitchen and down the hallway to his bedroom.

 

Cas intended to stop him, but decided to let him go for now: he would talk to him later about what just happened, preferably when he was sober.

 

He smiled gently at Jack, wobbling slightly. "I'm going to my room too, I suppose," Cas said, before leaving the kitchen and a blushing Jack behind.

 

After Dean closed his bedroom door, he practically threw himself onto the bed, sighing in relief. Investing in memory foam was definitely worth it. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Cas, completely out of the blue, and Cas kissed him back with such passion and hunger and force that it completely knocked Dean off of his feet. If he had any doubts about the angel reciprocating his feelings before, they were all gone. He felt that he would have gone further with Cas, oh how he wished he would, but having Jack walk in on them like that, well, it scared him to say the least.

 

As he thought about what could happen in the future between him and Cas, drowsy with intoxication, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
